


Planned out, but not Written

by xavvydaks



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual!Crowley, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Crowley, M/M, Maybe some angst, and characters, asexual!aziraphale, ill keep adding tags as the story goes on, it's all scenarios I can think of as I go, just a bunch of fluff scenes, writer!crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavvydaks/pseuds/xavvydaks
Summary: Armageddon didn't happen and the world continued to spiral in it's usual heck of a planet. It's been months since and they're thankful they don't need to keep worrying about their bodies being discorporated, so they live their days. Crowley takes up writing for a change, and Aziraphale goes on with his life in the bookshop.They meet a couple of times more than they did before, and see where the world takes them.A/N: A bunch of (short) random scenarios or tidbits that the two and other characters of the show would have!





	Planned out, but not Written

"Maybe I should take a break." He muttered to himself, letting down his pencil and leaned back on his chair. Letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms behind his head, he looked up on the star-filled ceiling above him. It might have been a dark room with only the lamp as the source of light, but the white stars shined ever so brightly above him.

Different constellations filled the top. Cancer, The Big Dipper, The Archer. Even specifically detailed and placed stars were intricately designed. Two stars that shone together yet were clearly separate could be seen at the far edge of the room- _Alpha Centauri A & B._

It brought him back memories of when he tried to let his celestial friend go off with him to said place. You couldn't judge him, really. He did make the star. He just wanted to know if his friend would find it as pleasing as he found it back then. Maybe if he gave a little more push, he would have _actually _been able to go. Not that it mattered anymore.

His table shook when he decided to get up and leave his office. He grabbed his wine glass and left the room with a bang.

Directly in the middle of his living room, he sees his phone light up on the table. He does a double take before finally walking up to it to check.

_'Hello dear! Are you free this evening? I found a wonderful restaurant just a few minutes away from our usual place. It's said they have the finest drinks!'_ One message read.

_'I thought you might want to give it a shot. A sort of change in pace, as you might say. Something new? Do message me if you receive this.'_

_'I forgot to mention, but have you heard from Adam? Miss Anathema and Sir Newt are having a newborn child soon! I'd love to go visit them soon. Care to come with?'_

If you bothered to ask, he wouldn't actually admit to smiling after reading the messages. But deep down he knew he did. How couldn't you, if you were friends with one of the most understanding angels to ever live? Not that they could die, but that's a whole other thing to care about. [Side Note: Aziraphale didn't even need to be taught by Crowley with how he figured things out on his own.]

He sat down on his couch, placing the wine glass on the table and leaned back. "So they're finally having a child, huh?" He spoke to himself.

Crowley never understood the need for the intimacy and pleasure humans had when they made love, but what did he know about it when he didn't '_have the drive_' or '_feel the need_', as they might say. He did love children, always had a certain soft spot for them and would wreck havoc to whoever would bother hurting them without proper reasoning.

_'I'll go. Also, I'll pick you up at 6 then lead the way after that.'_ He sent as a reply.

A few more words written on paper and he decides to leave his flat. Didn't need to turn anything off, since they'd do it themselves in the end.

Driving through London 90 mph, with Best of Queens blasting through his radio, he felt happy. Armageddon didn't push through and it's been a few months since then. Nothings been a bit too out of the ordinary and he's been having more time to spend with his friend rather than worrying about whether he could actually see the light of the next day.

As soon as he reaches the bookshop, Aziraphale closes the door behind him.

"Crowley! Right on time." He lights up and smiles at the demon. He gets in the Bentley and looks at the other man-shaped being. "Shall we go?"


End file.
